Problem: Tiffany starts counting at 41, and she counts by fours. If 41 is the 1st number that Tiffany counts. what is the 12th number that she counts?
Answer: What is the first number that she counts? $41$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&41 + 4 \\ &= 45\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&41 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 41 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 49\end{align*}$ What is the 12th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&41 + (11\times4) \\ &= 41 + 44 \\ &= 85\end{align*}$